Pupiator
'''Pupiator '''is an upcoming episode of Miraculous:Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Synopsis Who knew animals could become akumatized? Well, this puppy sure can, and he's rising up to take revenge on man-kind! And on top of that, Ladybug can't call up her Lucky Charm..... Plot Once again, like a book. Wolf stood at the front of the class. A tradition for all new students was that they picked a presentation to show to the class, and as Wolf was new, he needed to do that! Wolf was showing a presentation about his new dog, Biscuit. Biscuit had chocolatey brown fur, pointed ears and big eyes. His fur was short, no longer that two or three millimeters, and he was, without a doubt, the cutest dog Marinette had ever seen. Wolf was staring at the computer like it was some sort of random alien technology, but that was to be expected. Wolf had probably never used a computer before in his life. He asked Ms. Bustier for some help, and she got the next slide on. It showed Wolf and his younger sister, Summer, training their dog. "This is what we call Pupiator," Wolf explained. "That's where we pretend to train dogs for a show, where they go to a gladiator arena and show off their skills. We do it for hours each night." Wolf showed several shots of Biscuit doing tricks, and then a few photoshopped images with stars and rainbows. Everyone (even Chloe) clapped at the end. After school, Wolf ran over to Marinette. "Hi," he said. Normally, it was Marinette that did all the blabbering, but this time it was Alya. She started exclaiming how cute biscuit was, how Wolf was a master of tricks, she asked if she could upload a few shots of Pupiator to her blog. Wolf said sure to Alya, but said Summer had done all the computer stuff so Alya would need to talk to her to upload the images. At home, Biscuit stood up, panting as he watched Wolf and Summer come in. It had been SO LONG since they were last home. He ran over to Wolf, who pet his fur and said a few random things to him. Summer also came. Biscuit felt a few drops of sadness leaking from their hands. Not tears- they weren't crying, but dogs can feel emotions. Also, what was that other person doing, looking through his stuff, opening his food bags and taking out a long string with a circle at the end. Biscuit felt a turmoil of emotions clouding his own- happy, sad, nervous, angry, fear, disgust- it was too much! Hawk Moth, too, felt the wave of negativity. He smiled in his hideout. "Men can lie, twist their faces to appear alright when really they are not. But animals are not like men. They can be sad." Hawk Moth turned an innocent butterfly into an akuma. He smirked as it flew away. Nathalie appeared as Mayura beside him. "Should I send an amok?" she asked. Hawk Moth shook his head. The akuma landed in Biscuit's collar. The light mask appeared. Biscuit yapped his agreement and transformed into a cyan wolf with a lime green tiger pattern. At his neck was a purple crystal. Pupiator howled and all dogs in Paris randomly turned on their owners. They attacked all humans in sight, and countless were taken to hospitals. The massacre continued till sundown, but neither Ladybug nor Cat Noir knew about it as Nadja Chamack had been attacked and could not broadcast the akuma release. Finally, Marinette noticed the dogs, and she swiftly Transformed. She met up with Cat Noir at the Agreste Mansion. "What should we do?" Ladybug asked Cat Noir. "This super villain is getting stronger by the minute!" And she was right. Pupiator had the power to create portals and was making more dogs his servants by the minute. "We need to go to the source," Ladybug deduced. "That way, we can capture the akuma." Ladybug and Cat Noir spent hours searching for the akumatized villain. Finally, they saw a cyan and lime wolf sentimonster. "Look," Cat Noir whispered. "A sentimonster." Ladybug's eyes narrowed when she saw it. "No," she breathed. "I think that's the villain!" It was almost sundown. Ladybug and Cat Noir dropped down toward the villain. He turned. "Ah..." the voice was audible, yet the villain had not moved his mouth. Ladybug and Cat Noir took up imposing stances. Pupiator barked, and the dogs started zooming towards Ladybug and Cat Noir! They batted them away, but they had only faced this many opponents before with Sapotis, and at that, Sapotis didn't have claws, teeth, and more than half these dogs were huge! Ladybug cried out as a Great Dane knocked her to the ground. Her yo-yo went spinning out. "No!" she cried. Ladybug rolled, knocking the Great Dane to the floor, but a small dog got the yo-yo and a few big dogs knocked Ladybug down again. "CAT NOIR!" Ladybug cried. "I need help!" Pupiator smiled as the little dog approached him with the yo-yo. His gem glowed. "Ladybug!" he cried in human-speak. "I have your yo-yo and you cannot win. Give me your Miraculous and I will spare you and Cat Noir!" "Never!" Ladybug cried. She kicked the big dogs and sprung up, glaring defiantly. She needed to get to her yo-yo Category:Episodes